Broken Promises
by CountryGal1918
Summary: Jasper is thinking back on the last time he saw his sister Ginny.


**Summary: **_This is Jaspers last day at home and he has a talk with his sister. Jasper is a vampire thinking back on his last human day at home. _

**Disclaimer:** _I own nothing Stephanie Meyer owns all characters_

The Past

The civil war had started in April of 1861 and now it was April of 1863 and the war was still going on. It has been one of the bloodiest wars of our time and we were short on men for the Confederacy. So I had decided to join, I was going to lie and tell the recruits that I was 18 so I could join even though I was only 17 at the time.

I couldn't tell anyone not even Ma and Pa, though I did tell my sister Virginia but we called her Ginny. She was a mini me Pa told me countless times. Of course we were always together closer than any normal siblings, she even followed me to the field when she could and asked Pa to teach her boy stuff just like he did me. Ginny was an angel and should be protected, I was her protector, but soon she would have to protect herself while I was at war.

It was the afternoon before I left Ginny and I was at the creek talking about my decision. She kept pleading me not to go and that I should stay here where it was safe. I kept telling her I would be okay and would return to see her smiling face again.

"Jasper don't go you could be killed and I would never see you again, you would never date and marry a girl and have children. Plus Ma and Pa would be destroyed to lose you to the war cause. I know you feel like you have a duty to fulfill, but they haven't sent a letter yet, I know they will but why go now when you can spend some time here at home. Haven't you read the news lately men are being killed left and right and I don't want to have to read your name in the paper pronounced dead. You are my brother no your more than my brother, I would be lost without you knowing you would never come back. Please Jasper please don't go." Ginny pleaded with me.

By this time Ginny had tears in her eyes and is looking at me with the most devastating expression on her face. It nearly kills me to see her like this especially knowing that I was the one to cause it. But I had made up my mind and not even Ginny could talk me out of it.

" Bye Ginny you know I love you but I have made up my mind and I'm going to help the Confederacy. I promise you that I will come back and see you again Ginny. I will be careful and make sure that I come back to see your face again. Ma and Pa are strong they'll survive and Ginny your just as strong as I am if not stronger I know you can protect yourself. Since I promised you, you have to promise me to take care of yourself and don't worry about me. Dad trained me well enough that I can take care of myself just like you can. Also promise me to take care of Ma and Pa for me okay Ginny." I said trying to console Ginny's fears.

" Okay Jasper I promise and I will try to be strong for our folks. Bye Jasper I love you very much. Now go you'll be a great soldier, I can see it, your name in the paper Major Jasper Whitlock." Ginny told me tears still streaming down her face but she put on a brave smile for me.

I hugged her and kissed her forehead for the last time. I squeezed her tightly and whispered in her ear, I'll be back Ginny I promise and you know I keep my promises. Keep smiling and look for me on the horizon Ginny. I love you and will return bye Ginny." I whispered then I mounted my horse and rode looking back to see Ginny walking back to the house. She looked back at me and waved I blew her a kiss and rode away to join the Confederacy.

_**Back to the Present**_

I blinked as I came back to the present. Then frowned as I remembered my promise to Ginny that I had broken. Ginny was just a little girl when I left she was eleven and when I was turned she had just turned thirteen. I barely remember all the letters she had wrote me, she must have been so sad when I didn't reply to the last one. I still have it, I had it in my pocket when I was turned and kept it all these years. I had just reread that letter. It was worn now and about to fall apart but you could read it.

"Hey Uncle Jasper what are doing?" Ness asked me sitting down in my lap. Interrupting my thoughts.

" Just thinking about the past." I told the little one. Well now at least I have someone else to keep my promises to. But I will never forget Ginny and my broken promise.

"Come on little one, let's go do something fun." I told Ness picking her up and carrying outside.

_**Notes: **_

My story Wife Swap has just been redone and you should check it out. Currently I am adding on to that story. 


End file.
